There are conventionally known vehicle frame member structures in which an internal frame member that has a closed cross-sectional structure is disposed at a curved portion of a vehicle frame member that is made to be a closed cross-sectional structure, and bending deformation, that arises at the curved portion due to input of load, is suppressed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-126835).